


The Boy With the Blue Eyes

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: Color Theory [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. Tilting his chin up, Dark smiles, all sharp teeth and glinting in the dim light. “Are you afraid of me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/gifts).



> I did tell Quin I would be doing more on this series. I think I may have promised you all more, too, but it's hard to remember.
> 
> It's been a crazy last few days, but I definitely wanted to post this because it's been done for a couple weeks now, lmao. I have a lot of hesitance about posting it because this particular installment has a lot of unhealthy and potentially triggering elements to it, but in Quin's words "it isn't a healthy relationship anyway." 
> 
> And that's when I remembered that canonically, at least for this version of Dark, _he's an asshole_. He's never been healthy and never will be. 
> 
> But that said, **Please be cautious when reading this.** Nothing overt happens (no actual rape/non-con) but there's some unsolicited kissing, touching, and manipulation. Please do not read this if that is going to upset you. The last thing I want to do is make anyone feel anything that puts them in a bad place again.

Sneaking out of his tower is the _best_ decision he’d made in a while.

It's not like it's hard to get out of the tower, but despite being bored all of the time, Dark's never felt like dealing with the drama that would follow him if he left. Truth be told, he hasn’t had the luxury of getting to know the people outside of the tower, even the ones that guard it, but it sure is interesting being out. With a little brushing and cleaning up, he easily walks the castle grounds without anyone suspecting too much. Only if they got too close could they realize he isn’t Mark, but no one would dare get that close to the prince without being summoned first.

The prince is fragile. Hardly anyone takes a good look at him, and hardly anyone gets close enough to him to really and truly recognize him. 

But he’s stumbled upon a nice little secret that lie within these castle walls, not about him for once.

Prince Mark has a servant who’s always at his heels. He’s the only person that Dark’s noticed ever getting that close to Mark, in more ways than one. He never sees Mark without him in the castle walls, and it wouldn’t surprise him if the little servant resided in the antechamber adjacent to Mark’s quarters. 

But what’s more interesting about the boy is that he looks nearly identical to Anti.

Dark had to do a double take at first glance, wondering what the fuck he’d been doing back in this part of town, but he had been so much softer around the edges, almost adolescent in his features that it couldn’t have been the cold-hearted killer he’d met only a few weeks back. 

He’s still deciding on what to do about Anti--he’s intrigued by him, that’s for sure, and Dark wonders about when he’ll find himself an opportunity to see him out again. There’s little information about him, practically no record of anyone existing that’s remotely like him at all, but the enigma of him is stunning and he still wants to know more.

But in terms of the servant--he’s so pretty, like Anti had been. Prettier than most servants around the castle. Hell, Dark’s sure that if he were put into some nobleman’s clothing and polished up, he’d look like a respectable member of the court. He’s got a sort of ethereal look to him, a purer form of Anti and there’s something inside of him that _wants_. 

Mark calls him Jack, and so Dark does as well. 

It’s not hard to intercept him while he’s doing his nightly chores, darting around the corridors like they’re the back of his hand. It’s the only time he’s ever away from Mark for even a second unless the other sends him away, which he rarely does. Dark presumes that he’s memorized each stone and brick, and has been playing amongst the stones since he was a child. 

Halfway up the stairs, Dark clears his throat, softly calling, “Jack?”

Jack stills, his boots coming to a soft halt on the stairs. He squints up at Dark, half shadowed in the corridor, and Jack’s form visibly relaxes. 

“Mark,” he says, the name falling off his tongue effortlessly, and Dark finds himself surprised. Most people don’t call him Mark, even though he prefers it. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d already gone to your room.”

“I wanted to see you,” Dark drawls, smiling in the little light, and Jack’s expression changes, as he comes up a few more steps. “Is that alright?”

He knows his voice isn’t quite the same, but it’s enough to fool most of the court. Perhaps not Jack, though. The servant squints at him in the dim light, coming to the step just below him as he regards him with scrutiny. 

His blue eyes flash in surprise. He’s figured it out. “You’re--!”

Dark strikes him, grabbing him by the throat. Jack fingers go to his gloved hand, clawing at him, but Dark hardly feels it. 

“Shh,” he whispers, giving him another sickly smile. “Wouldn’t want to wake the rest of the castle now, would you?” 

“You’re--not--supposed--” Jack wheezes, through the little air he can get out of his throat. “--to be out of the-- _tower_.” 

Dark offers him a shrug. “It’s rather dull in there. I’ve been quite bored lately. But imagine my luck finding this cute little pet trotting after the princeling like a duck.” 

Jack tries to recoil, as though frightened of Dark’s underlying meaning, and something inside of him churns. It’s been a while since he’s made contact with someone like this. He likes the feeling. 

“Meet me at the tower tomorrow,” Dark tells him, letting him go. Jack rubs at his neck awkwardly. “Come alone.”

“Or what?” Jack asks, a hint of rebellion in him. There’s an untapped fire in him, he can feel it already. He’s just barely scratched the surface. 

Dark has a feeling he’s going to love this one.

“Or your prince might not be in one piece by the time you get back,” Dark warns, and watching the blood drain from his face is a treat on its own. 

~~

The scuff of boots against the stone stairs rings heavy, and Dark stares at the door with a mild interest until the locks click, but not before hearing the keys hit the ground a few times. 

He doesn’t have to look at Jack to know he’s scared. As he should be. 

Dark grins as he enters, the door creaking as his lithe form slips inside.

He truly does look like Anti. The only thing that’s wrong are the eyes. They’re both blue as opposed to one, more vibrant and full of life. Mingled with fear and a speckle of curiosity. Dark wonders if he realizes it. 

Hoisting himself off the bed, Dark crosses the space between them, watching as Jack presses his back up against the wall, as though he’s a starving animal and Jack’s the first taste of food he’s had in weeks. 

Tilting his chin up, Dark smiles, all sharp teeth and glinting in the dim light. “Are you afraid of me?”

“No,” Jack breathes, but those eyes say otherwise, darting around, looking at everything and anything that’s not him. “You won’t hurt me.”

“So sure?” Dark prompts, placing hands on either side of his head, boxing him in. “You’re so small, you know? It’d be easy to crush your bones, make you bleed. Wouldn’t be hard at all to carve a heart out of your chest. And would anyone realize you’re gone?”

Jack sucks in a breath. “His Highness would. He wouldn’t stop looking for me.”

“Ah,” Dark hums. “Yes. There is that. But you’re just a serving boy, aren’t you? Aren’t you easy to replace?” 

“He doesn’t think so,” Jack murmurs, but there’s a twinge of uncertainty in his voice. “What do you want from me?”

Dark traces a lazy finger along his cheekbone, down the side of his face before grabbing his chin. 

“Some fun,” Dark declares, and then closes the space between them. 

He kisses him roughly, using his stronger frame to pin him there. Jack’s hands immediately go to shove him away, but Dark gathers them up with ease, locking them on either side of him. 

Rolling their hips together, Dark revels in the way that Jack’s breath hitches, however hidden he tries to make it. He breaks away from Jack’s lips to nip along his neck, breathing into his ear. “Just close your eyes. Pretend I’m Mark. I’ve got his pretty face, don’t I? His soft voice. Bet you think about it all the time.”

“Let go,” Jack sounds dangerously close to crying. “Let me go, _please_.” 

“You don’t want to play?” Dark asks, meeting his eyes. Jack looks fucking devastated. “I’ve noticed the way you look at him. How you seemed so happy when you thought he came to see you. You love him, don’t you?”

“That’s none of your business,” Jack tilts his head away, wrenching his eyes shut. 

“Does he know?” Dark shifts his grip to put both of Jack’s wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head. He uses his now free hand to grasp his hip. “Do you want him to?”

Jack wriggles, giving his wrists an experimental tug. Dark doesn’t budge. “Please. Please don’t bring him into this.”

“Fine,” Dark relents. “I couldn’t give less of a damn about him anyway. But tell me this, darling, you want me to make you feel good?” 

He doesn’t answer, flexing his fingers in Dark’s grip again as he swallows thickly. He lets out a soft sigh, shaking his head no.

“Look me in the eye,” Dark commands, pushing down on his wrists. Jack actually whines. “If you can look me in the eye and tell me no, I’ll let you go. You have my word.”

“What does that count for?” Jack fires back. “You’re a beast. Your word means nothing.”

Somewhere in that cold, black void that should be his heart, Dark feels for him. He supposes wearing the face of someone he’s in love with, promising sweet nothings would be cruel. He’s never acted otherwise, though. 

But he’s feeling charitable. He releases his wrists, and at that, Jack opens his pretty blue eyes, staring back at him. 

Dark doesn’t make an effort to move, though.

“Go ahead,” he drawls, his lips curling. “Push me away. I’m not him, right? It shouldn’t be hard.” 

It’s a low blow. Jack knows it too, because that seems to piss him off. He braces his hands on Dark’s shoulders, presumably to carry out the act, but he doesn’t move, his finger shaking. Dark cocks his head knowingly, leaning in, their lips almost brushing. 

“I’m the closest thing you’ll ever get,” Dark whispers. “Princes don’t marry serving boys. Especially not heirs to the throne. So why don’t you do yourself a favor and enjoy yourself?” 

Jack’s fingers tremble harder, teeth clicking together as he contemplates what to say. Dark pulls back a bit, peeling one of Jack’s hands off his shoulder. He kisses his knuckles, and almost laughs at the way he colors. 

He’s likely never been treated like _that_ before. Hand-kissing is a privilege almost exclusively dedicated to the nobility and royalty. Jack’s probably watched Mark have it done to him, and he’s probably had to do it once or twice. But he’s likely never received it. 

“Just consider it,” Dark hums, as Jack slowly pulls his hand away. “Tell you what. You think it over. Come back in a week. Or don’t. It’s your choice, really.”

“And you won’t hurt Mark?” Jack prods, ever concerned about his more beloved doppleganger. “You’ll leave him alone?”

Dark raises his hands, offering him a shrug. “I mean, if I’ve got new pet to play with, I won’t care about what he’s up to.”

Jack’s face contorts into a variety of emotions, as though going through the motions in his mind before he realizes Dark’s implication. His lips form a thin line, contemplating his next set of words carefully.

He’s surprised when Jack chooses not to say anything instead. Shaking his head, he darts out of the tower, slamming and locking the door behind him. 

Dark smiles, satisfied with his work. He plops back down on his dusty bed, certain that he’ll be seeing the Anti-lookalike very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there was an extreme lack of Anti in this installment, but I plan to incorporate him in later in the series as it progresses, if I ever manage to nail down a legitimate schedule, haha. But I hope you enjoyed (for what there was to enjoy) and comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
